The First Smile
by katy1030
Summary: Tessa recalls her son's first smile. A little bit of Wessa fluffiness for you all!


**Hey everyone look what I have. It's a Wessa fluff fic! Wooo. Check it out, and make sure you have tissues folks, because it's going to be a very emotional journey. I didn't get a chance to edit so excuse the errors. Anyways, have a nice reading!**

**I do not own the Infernal Devices or any of its Characters. However, I do wish I owned my own Will Herondale. **

Tessa Herondale stepped out of the bathroom in her London flat. Her hair was still damp from her shower and hung limply on her shoulders. The flat was dark and silent, the only noise being the soft padding of bare feet against wood floors. She sat down on her couch with a rather loud sigh.

She risked a small glance over at the small table that stood in the corner of the room. She forced her eyes straight forward. No, no, not today, she wouldn't do it today. At least, that's what she thought. Magnus had teased her, called her masochist every time she decided to torture herself with pictures of her family. Of Will, James, and Lucie. Charlotte and Henry. Of all the people who she would never see again.

That night she promised herself that she wouldn't look through the pictures. Over a hundred years and she still cried she still felt the pain and the heartbreak. Each moment she spent sitting on the couch she felt her resolve break down, and before she could stop herself she was up and moving towards the table.

_One little picture won't hurt anybody, _she thought to herself. She knew it wasn't true. One picture could shatter her, and she would spend the rest of the night picking up the pieces of herself. She didn't care.

She opened the drawer and closed her eyes, it didn't matter, though, the flat was dark enough so she wouldn't be able to see anyway. She snatched up the first picture she laid her hand on, and then walked, perhaps a bit too quickly, toward her previous spot on the couch. She flipped the lamps switch with great haste, and immediately regretted even going to the table.

She remembered the day clearly. Henry had insisted they take a picture with the new baby, just as he and Charlotte did when they had Matthew. It was a good day; normally fussy James was actually smiling a big, toothless smile in the picture. Smiling for the first time, too.

She remembered the day clearly:

_Flashback._

_Charlotte was delighted to see the baby, becoming a mother really did suit her. It broke through her usually stoic and determined exterior, and showed a woman who was more than pleased with everyone and everything in her life, even if she didn't show it. _

_Tessa couldn't help smiling when she seen Charlotte talking to the infant, she had met little James before, but each time she seemed to be just as pleased. Matthew Fairchild, two years old at this point, let out a small squeal of delight when he seen that will was setting up the camera. _

"_Picture!" The boy yelled in delight. _

"_Matthew," Charlotte scolded, watching as he bounced on his father's lap. "No pictures of you today. Today we're taking a picture of Aunt Tessa and Uncle Will with the baby." _

_Matthew pouted, and ceased his bouncing. Henry ruffled his hair and smiled the same lopsided grin he always did. "Why don't you go do Uncle Will a favor and chase off the ducks in the front yard. I'll come with." _

_Will perked up at this idea, "Yes. Strike the fear of Raziel into their black hearts!" Will exclaimed as Matthew ran out the door with Henry wheeling behind him. _

"_Are you still afraid of ducks will?" Charlotte asked, an amused smile pulling at the corner of his lips. _

_Will opened his mouth to speak, but soon Tessa cut him off. "Of course. He's trying to invent a rune that keeps them off the property." _

_Will narrowed his eyes at her, "That's a lie. You know very well I'm aiming for makes them __**spontaneously combust**__, not keep them off the property."_

"_My apologies," Tessa smiled. It had been two years since they had been married, and she found that she still loved him more than she thought the average human could. Of course, Tessa Gray-Herondale was not the average person. _

"_Camera's ready." Will announced after several more minutes of fiddling. _

"_Brilliant! Here, Tessa, take James. I'll take the photograph since my husband seems to be a bit… Occupied at the moment." _

_Tessa nodded and took the small baby out of the other woman's arms. James opened his golden eyes, and blinked lazily at her. A tuft of dark black hair stuck out from the swaddled blanket he was wrapped up in. She smiled a soft smile. That seemed to be all she did anymore, was smile, but she couldn't help herself. She'd never been happier in her life. _

_Will stood off to the side, staring at the baby and shifting his weight from leg to leg. Tessa blew out a loud breath and turned to him. "Will, if you want to hold James just ask." _

"_Can I hold the baby?" A grin lit up his features, and his eyes sparkled. He had such a soft spot for the child. He was worried at first. For so long it he was afraid to love, afraid to let someone love him, that he was terrified he wouldn't be a good father. He was wrong. Every time he held James he radiated warmth, happiness, love, everything that a good father needed. The first time she seen him hold their son she burst into tears. Tears of joy, of course. _

"_No," Tessa replied, smoothly. "You had him for the whole morning." _

"_We're not fighting over our child, love." He chuckled. "You can hold him if you really want to." _

_She nodded and in response and turned to walk in front of the camera. She heard him loudly sigh. She turned around and saw him giving her a dejected look. _

"_Oh alright. Here," She walked toward him and gently put the baby in his arms. "You're like a child, Will, I swear." _

"_But you love me for it." He replied, staring at James in his arms. _

"_But I love you for it." She agreed, as they both stepped in front of the camera. What sounded like a small hiccup was heard from the baby. Tessa turned and looked at James, startled. Only to find him, grinning up at his father. _

_She brought a hand to her mouth and a small laugh escaped her lips. Charlotte was smiling, staring over, and Will stared down at the baby, maybe for the first time in his life speechless. However, the silence didn't last for long. _

"_Tessa did you see that? He must have just realized my good looks and is so full of joy because he knows he'll look like this when he's older!" He exclaimed. He was joking, but she knew that he had no other way to express how happy he actually was. _

"_Perhaps, he's smiling because he's realized that you look rather silly and he knows he's got his mother's looks."_

_A chuckle had escaped from the dark haired man, "Perhaps." _

_She vaguely heard Charlotte dismiss herself, saying that she had to make sure Henry wasn't encouraging Matthew to get dirtier than he already was. Suddenly, will leaned over and gave Tessa a short, soft kiss. _

"_What was that for?" She cocked her head to the side _

"_Diolch i chi__am roi__i mi__i gyd.__Ydych__chi hyd yn oed__yn sylweddoli__faint yr wyf yn__caru chi__? __Gan fy mod yn__dy garu di__mwy na__, __gan__Angel__, __Tessa__. __Rwyf wrth fy modd__i chi__fwy nag yr oeddwn__yn meddwl__oedd yn bosibl."_ _He said so softly that she almost didn't hear him._

_She didn't know what it meant, and before she could even respond he cut her off once again. _

"_Quick, love, let's call Charlotte back in to take the picture before he realizes that no one will ever be as good-looking as me." _

They called Charlotte back in, and Will somehow managed to coax Jame's into smiling again. Tessa felt the pain, yet again. Will's words echoed in her head, still. She'd always been to scared to look up what he had said. Always thought she wouldn't be able to handle it.

Now, though, she was strong. She was brave, and after all those years she desereved to know. She hadn't vried in six months, and she wasn't going to start today. She quickly took out her phone and went on google translate. Yes, yes, she may be a powerful shadow-hunter, warlock crossbreed, but she had to admit the internet was amazing.

She typed in a rough spelling of the jumbled words. A slew of translated english words popped up at the bottom of the screen. No, that didn't make sense. At the bottom of that, however, was a suggested translation, and she immediatly tapped it.

The word that popped up on the screen had were enough to make her freeze. For a moment, everything in the world stood still. The phone slipped out of her grasp and to the floor, where the screen broke and shattered.

In the darkness and thud was heard as Tessa Herondale fell off the couch, and to the floor in heart-wrenching sobs. The words echoing in her head, and the only thing she could manahe was to cry Will's name out.

**Thank you for giving me all of this. Do you even realize how much I love you? Because I love you more than, by the Angel, Tessa. I love you more than I thought was possible.**

_**I hate myself a little for writing such a said ending, but hey, i was in the mood for some Wessa fluff. And to make people on the internet cry.. HEHE... Review review review. **_


End file.
